


You're Ok Now?

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Borderline Personality Disorder, Derek Has Issues, Forced, Forced Relationship, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in the old hale house basement chained to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ok Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at smut lol

Stiles POV

I woke up to what looks like to be a basement.I didn't see anyone in the basement so I got up and tried to run.But I felt something pull on my legs and I feel on my face.I looked back and saw that my leg was chimed to the floor.The chain was only long enough to move around freely on the bed.I then heard a door open,I looked up and saw the guy from yesterday coming down the stairs.He picked me up and tried to take me to the bed but I punched him In the face.

"Ahh you stupid bitch!",he threw me on the bed."You want to play rough then lets play rough".He then tore off my clothes and quickly took off his.

"What do you want from me!",I screamed.

"What do I want?I want to fuck that pretty little ass of yours."

He then flipped me over to wear I was laying on my stomach.He spread my kegs apart as wide as they could go,then I felt something hard press against my hole.

"Wait aren't you going to at least us some lube?"I asked

"I was but then you punched me so we are going to do this rough."He then pushed right into me with no warning.I screamed as soon as it went in.It's like he didn't hear me or he didn't care how I felt he just kept going in and out in and out.I could feel the blood trickle from my ass down my thigh.At one point I must have passed out because next thing I knew I was ridding him.He forced me to move up and down.It went on for what felt like forever till I felt him tense, I felt the warm feeling of his sperm going in me.I shuddered feeling violated and disgusting.He then moved me back onto my stomach.

"Oh look your bleeding let me fix that."He then put his tongue on my ass.It felt weird one minute I was in pain down there the next minute it was gone."What did you do?"

 "I'm a werewolf we have healing powers in our saliva,I just healed you."He said

He then turned me onto my side and spooned me.I tensed instantly."Dont be afraid of me Stiles,I love you baby."

"Don't say that I don't love you!",I said.

I felt Derek arms around me get tighter until it hurt.He then moved closer and whispered in my ear."This relationship can be really easy for you or very hard either way I don't care as long as I have you.You will never leave me I will kill anybody that tries to take you from me,even those closest to you like Scott,your father,even that BITCH Lydia."

I couldn't even respond I just burst out in tear and cried.Derek reached over and cut the lights off.

 "Don't worry baby I will never leave you,together FOREVER."all I could see was the glow of his red eyes before i feel asleep or mostly passed out from crying.

 


End file.
